Chasing Darkness
by xxXSirensXxx
Summary: Dru's story may be over, But mine has just begun. (This is my first story . . take pity on me ha-ha :p)
1. Prologue

All Rights Reserved to their Owners

*no suing please*

* * *

Prologue

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

The piece of shit parasite screamed in agony as I plunged a silver coated stiletto into its neck. It screamed louder and thrashed its head trying to dislodge the knife. The blade started to smoke while blackening the surrounding skin.

"Do you like my special knife?" I say with false glee as I pick up another blade. "There is a hollow chamber in the blade where I can store liquids, such as holy water. It is quite a tool to hunt with." I took the knife and pinned its arm, through the skin and bone, to the steel chair.

"PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" It cried.

I smiled. "I don't quite believe that Warren." Horror dawned on his face. _It was about damn time jeez. _I thought.. _I'm getting to good at this._ "I know all about you and your nest." I spit the last word out. "Seventeen murders, eight turnings, and harboring important information from a lethal opponent. You're in deep shit." I lean in closer. "Now, I will ask again." Its pale face lacerated and smeared with its dead blood. I look into its dull red eyes capturing its complete and full attention. "Who is the Bloody Queen? Last chance."

The vampire went quiet. I noticed it started to chew in its bottom lip. That small action unnerved me. It was too human. "Times up." I pull out a thirteen inch thin metal cylinder from its sheath clipped around my thigh. On it there is a skull and crossbones sigil on the side. "WAIT!" It cried. My thumb hover over the sigil. "Yes?" No answer. "I'm listening."

And Warren told me.

And I had the largest grin on my face.

_Finally. _

"Now kill me quickly!" It pleaded. I swiped the sigil and it glowed. Its attention turned to the glowing cylinder. "What is that?" Cold realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh God no, please no. Nooooooo!" I swung the now six foot rod at him. The curved four foot blade protruding at the end sliced through its neck like butter. There was a moment of silence until the cut flesh slowly slid off the neck stump and fell forward landing in its lap. Its eyes creeped me out more than the lip biting. I stepped forward and closed the dead vampire's eyes. I could barely handle torture but the eyes of the dead will forever haunt me.

"Warren Blake. 17. Born August 9th, 1995. Death, March 1st 2012. Final Death, December 17th, 2013."

I mutter more to myself than anything.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" A voice growled. Several others shouted over the loss of their brother in the flames. "WARREN!" A female fell to her knees sobbing black tears.

A tall figure parted the grieving nest and walked towards the engulfed warehouse building. It only had a few minutes before the fire department arrived on scene. Its red eyes combed through the flames for the symbol he was told would be there. And before his eyes a black symbol appeared. It was circular in shape with a skull and cross bone design. Under it was a message.

_YOU'RE NEXT_

"The Reaper."

The fledgling whispered.

The nest stared in horror as they saw the emblem appear.

Their maker snarled at his nests fear and raked his talon like nails through the emblem. It hissed when the flames ate at his dead flesh. The emblem dissipated into the orange.

"Quinn, what are we going to do?" Someone asked.

Quinn glared at the building. "We will avenge Warren. The Reaper will pay."

* * *

Thanks for Reading! :3


	2. Chapter 1

_The rights to their appropriate owners~_

_The light emitted from the fire casted an orange glow to his snow white hair and a dangerous glint in his raptor like gaze as he took in the scene._

_Police and fire department scrambled around, like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to contain the blaze. _

_The figure chuckled from a top a surrounding building but stopped when his coat pocket started to vibrate. He didn't need to read the name on the I.D. to know who it was._

"_I'm here, what more do you want Reynard?" His voice nonchalant._

"_Find the Marking. Then track the girl. I trust that one such as yourself can handle this directive, eh Mathias?"_

_Mathias held his tongue._

"_Of course, with my skills I can see why you're not undertaking this errand."_

_He turned back to the flames, enjoying the heat on his face. _

_There was a snort on the other line. _

"_Just bring him in alive."_

_The line went dead._

_Mathias put the cellular device back into his pocket and went to work._

Daphne Garret

Lucas De Silva

Eidel Montoya

Samuel Campbell

I googled every name that the sucker, Warren, mentioned. Editorials and pictures loaded on to the page. I tabbed through each one. So far each one was involved in some sort of physical activity. I have no idea if this is important but it's the only connection that draws then together.

Each of the abductees had been in between the ages of fourteen and twenty when they were abducted from their bedrooms.

In all the pictures posted they had the same cheerful and ignorant grin of a norm.

I rubbed my tired eyes. The monitor light was starting to hurt from just staring at it. Dammit.

I looked back and type another name into the search engine. I knew it wouldn't show up but I'm sadistic like that.

Arianna Makenna

The internet couldn't find anything (shocker) and I know that if in typed in mine it would give me the same results. Rian made sure of that. He was always the paranoid one. Too bad he's dead now.

The living room clock chimed letting me know another hour has passed since I've gotten home.

Dammit. After all that work.

I'm going to have to go out again tonight. I try to muster a plan but thinking was too much work.

My poor brain.

Movement came from upstairs that made me pause my self-pitying.

Heavy footsteps migrated around the room above me then padded to the bathroom.

I copied and pasted everything, including the URL. Just to be safe.

I glanced at the clock. It was 7:30 A.M.

"Morning Arista." My brother greeted me as he entered the kitchen.

I looked up from saving all of my research on Word. I didn't even hear him come down the steps.

He wore his Kansas City Chiefs t-shirt and a pair of worm black sweats. I looked down trying to remember what I threw on after the shower. Well what do ya know, a white tank top and a navy blue pair of sweats.

"Morning Aries." I closed the laptop and yawned stretching in the chair. He grabbed the coffeemaker and started doing his morning routine.

And he whistled the entire time.

I stared at him trying to comprehend why he was such a morning person.

My brother makes up for what I'm not. One of those things is positivity. He the freaking shining star who always has people around him. Whereas I try to avoid others like they have the plague.

It's hard to believe we are twin sometimes.

We share the same dark hair and odd eye color.

His nose is broader, mines sharper.

I have a heart shaped face. His is . . . I don't know . . . a guy face?

Toast popped out of the toaster and Aries buttered the slices midair. Watching him make breakfast is always entertaining.

"Here."

I opened my eyes. He was holding breakfast. Hell, I fell asleep sitting up.

I moved my computer to the side as he put a cup of coffee next to a plate of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and toast in front of me.

"Fabulous." I rubbed my eyes with one hand and with the other gave him a thumbs up. He ginned back setting a place out for him across the table.

"So when did you crawl out of your room? It's a Christmas miracle to see you this early in the morning."

I roll my eyes as I finish a bite of eggs. Ooh yummy he put cheese in them!

"Who says I've been to bed yet?" I take a drink of the coffee.

He gives me a look.

"What?" I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"School starts soon."

"You're seriously going to nag me about this?"

"Schools important."

"So are a lot of other things."

"Arista . . ." He gave me a disapproving expression.

"Alright Mom, I'll get some sleep so you can see my off to the bus all bright and cheery!"

He grinned at his victory. "Great! We leave tomorrow around seven!"

"Bite me." I finish my plate and cup then set them both into the sink.

"Where are you going?" He asks as I head out of the kitchen.

I flash him an overly sweet smile. "Bed."


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Ari!" **_

_I cried outreaching my hand and arm as far as possible into the man sized gap where the floor had split. _

_She reached out from below trying desperately to grab on. _

"_Reach!" I shouted, struggling to get closer to the edge without falling in._

_The heat licked at my skin causing sweat to run down my hair line into my eye. I closed the eye and wiped my face on to my PJ top. _

"_Mira!" She sobbed straining on her tip toes. "I'm too short!" _

_My five year old sister looked up at me. Her violet eyes were wide with fear. Tears streaked down her round face, washing away some of the soot. Small patches of her curly raven black hair was singed off leaving her pig tails a mess. _

_She went to reach again when the floor boards underneath me started to creak. I felt myself slide forward. _

_Oh God. Oh God Oh God. _

_The floor thankfully stopped tilting before I did fall. I exhaled slowly._

_The smoke in the room thickened as the flames grew bigger, engulfing more and more of the house._

"_Ari please! Try harder!" I coughed when I accidently inhaled ash._

_Ari moved to the far side of the basement. She wiped her hand furiously on her purple Power Puff Girls night gown. Then she bolted as fast as she could towards my hand and jumped._

_Our finger tips brushed. I grabbed onto what I could._

_Our fingers were hooked. I wanted to cry but with relief. _

_There was a snarl behind me. I looked over a shoulder to see another sucker stalking towards me. _

_It lunged._

_Something large kicked the vampire in mid-air. The vampire was thrown through a burning wall leaving a large hole. The figure landed with grace looking over at the hole in the wall. The shifted its attention towards us. _

"_Ari! You're heavy!" _

_I tried to get to my feet to pull her up but the floor started to tilt again. I let out a cry. Ari was silent. The stranger called out._

"_I'm here to help. Crawl towards me."_

_It was a male voice. He was crouched a few feet away holding out his hand._

_I shook my head. _

"_Ari." I croaked._

_Unexpectedly a grotesque hand appeared out of the darkness below, grabbed onto the edge. _

"_Food." _

_Its beady red eyes stared hungrily at mine then it hissed, looking passed me. The bloodsucker in haste pulled Ari from my hands then let go of the edge quickly wrapping its cold hand around my arm trying to pull me down too. _

_I was yanked backwards out of the dead man's grasp into the embrace of the stranger. The stranger then rolled us off of the unstable platform seconds before it collapsed. _

"_ARI!" I yelled trying to get free. No answer. "ARIANNAH!" Nothing._

"_I got one." The stranger said._

"_What about the other?" A voice replied out of nowhere._

"_Didn't make it." He replied quietly._

_I closed my eyes._

"ARI!"

I woke up covered in sweat in my bed. I fumbled with the lamp next to my bed before I got it turned on. I was in my room. Not a burning house. My heart rate eventually settled as I took big breathes trying to calm down. It had been awhile since I last dreamed about that night.

The clock read 12:20. It was time to go.

I stood up and walked to my closet were I pulled out form fitting jeans and my black high tops. Then I went to my dresser, discarding my damp night shirt, and pulled out a sports bra and a dark blue tank top. I quickly dressed before returning to the closet.

Peeking out from behind my windbreaker was my shoulder holster. I pulled that off the hanger and put it on. Then I checked the gun to make sure that the safety was on. Something shiny caught my attention. I reached into the closet and brought out the scythe. It has retreated to its non-threatening form. I held it, debating the odds of me needing it.

There was a creak from behind my door.

I hand the gun in my hands aiming for the head.

"Going out are we?" Aries muttered leaning from the door frame.

"What's it to you?" I holstered the gun.

He flipped on the overhead lights.

I squinted.

"You're my sister, what you do involves me too."

I rubbed at my eyes until the pain faded. "Not always."

He snorted.

"So when are we heading out?"

My turn to snort.

"We?"

I grabbed my leather jacket, with the detachable cloth hood, and put that on.

He eyed me putting the rod/scythe into the pocket.

"Yes, you're packing so it has to be dangerous. So I'm going."

He stepped into the room.

I now notice he's dressed similar to me, dark pants, jacket, and t-shirt with running shoes.

I don't have time for this.

"Fine come with me! I don't have all night to bicker with ya!"

I turned off my bedside lamp and closed my closet. Aries gave me a grin as I walked past him out the room.

"Annoying bastard." I muttered. He chuckles behind me as he turns of the bedroom light.

"Just think about it this way."

He says as we make our way down the stairs.

I take two at a time then jump, skipping the last three steps, and land on my feet in front of the door.

"You have back up for whatever stupid plan you have and –"

I unlocked the dead bolt and opened the door walking out.

"You get to use the door."

"Shut up."


End file.
